Talk:Kimeramon
Maybe Maybe it's strange question, but why Kimeramon's attack is called Heat Viper? I can't find any reason for that attack's name. Final Cannon Talk 14:51, May 4, 2010 (UTC) :I remember that in 02, it was powerful enough to leave a visible distortion in the air, like heat shimmers. I think that was the inspiration. Lanate (talk) 14:58, May 4, 2010 (UTC) ::Hm, maybe. I have hard time trying to translate that attack into my language (polish). Final Cannon Talk 15:05, May 4, 2010 (UTC) Chimairamon The analyzer in DA02-19 spells the name "Chimairamon". Do we have an anime source for "Kimeramon, or should we move all this material? 19:07, April 4, 2012 (UTC) :Okay, I've now found an alternate version of that scene where the spelling is "Kimeramon". I think this is a situation like SnowBotamon...what's our view on this? Use the name in the final release of a dub debut? If so, which is it? 21:51, April 4, 2012 (UTC) ::Final release of the dub debut, if we can find it. Lanate (talk) 04:30, April 5, 2012 (UTC) :::Hrm...as far as I can tell, the versions of the episode with the Fox Kids watermark use "Kimeramon", while the ones without watermarks say "Chimairamon". I believe that these are the ones we should use. Everyone okay with a move? 04:47, April 6, 2012 (UTC) ::::Jetix-watermarked version uses Kimeramon, so I think we should keep it here. Lanate (talk) 00:09, December 2, 2012 (UTC) Fusion Why Kimeramon is not the result of the fusion of Greymon + MetalGreymon + Angemon and others have cataloged? ::Because the Digimon Xros Wars manga, the source for that fusion, doesn't show those three being digixrosed into it, and there's no source showing those three fusing with the others to become Kimeramon. 20:43, November 6, 2012 (UTC) :::On a side note, should we list citations for Digimon who are said to be fused from the data of various other Digimon within serial or profile fiction? For example, all the bits of Chimairamon in Adventure, or Mugendramon in the profiles?...downside to this that I can see is that technically, you have Digimon like Octmon, Tailmon, Orgemon, and Gabumon who scavenge their data from other Digimon who it would be ridiculous to list as components. 22:20, November 6, 2012 (UTC) :::Hey wasn't Kimeramon made by ken in Adventure02?. 18:40, December 01, 2012 (UTC) ::::That particular Kimeramon, yes. Lanate (talk) 00:04, December 2, 2012 (UTC) eyes do Kimeramon's eyes come from any digimon Dayle14 (talk) 11:33, November 15, 2013 (UTC) :Looks like MetalGreymon Virus. 01:35, November 16, 2013 (UTC) ::I can confirm that it is the Virus version as Kimeramon's eyes are gold, a trait that only the Virus version has as the Vaccine version's eyes are blue. Chimera-gui (talk) 23:07, April 20, 2016 (UTC) Digimon Emperor's Genetic Legos Do we consider that enough for a DW:EVOLVE citation? It'd stop the vandalism at least. Lanate (talk) 00:24, March 2, 2015 (UTC) ::If we treat it like we do Callismon, I have no problem with that. 15:15, March 2, 2015 (UTC) "Various Digimon" Didn't we decide not to beat around the bush for stuff like that? 10:48, April 23, 2016 (UTC) :Sorry, the problem is that some media seemingly omit certain Digimon species from the equation such as the Xros Wars manga. Chimera-gui (talk) 16:20, April 23, 2016 (UTC) ::Yeah, but that doesn't change that Kimeramon is still made from those Digimon. 19:15, April 23, 2016 (UTC) Ken Do we not count it as a partner to Ken? he created it like Willis did for Diaboromon and he's outright shown using it in combat and he even calls it a partner saying "this is what a partner should be" to Wormmon.Marcusbwfc (talk) 00:15, May 21, 2018 (UTC) :He does call it his partner Digimon, so I'm not opposed to it. Lanate (talk) 01:06, May 21, 2018 (UTC) Masters Moon Masters has both Machinedramon + Kimeramon going into both Millenniummon and Moon=Millenniummon (from 2018 https://dmo.gameking.com/News/EventView.aspx?page=4&idx=379). Do we count both of these for both pages like with ExVeemon and Stingmon for Paildramon and ExVeemon, or does Millenniummon -> Moon=Millenniummon cancel that out? since they're both Jogress I'm thinking not and we should list them both?Marcusbwfc (talk) 06:59, May 3, 2019 (UTC) ::I believe we still allow warp breaks for jogress, ex. Imperialdramon from Veemon and Wormmon. 12:32, May 3, 2019 (UTC)